User talk:Ozzie Wolf-bane
Hi Ozzie Wolf-bane, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:54, March 15, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Ozzie Wolf-bane!! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any help just ask, well see ye around and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 22:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hello Ozzie, I'm Penglens, welcome to the wiki, please keep in touch and hopefully we can be friends--Penglens Who needs logic? 23:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi matey! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope ye have heaps of fun here! If ye need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user oage so we know more about ye. Maybe we could be friends? Once again, welcome! Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Avasht! Har Harr!Avasht yon mate'sh be sho kind to a merderoush wulf by the likesh o'myshelf --Ozzie Wolf-bane 23:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Ozzie Wolf-bane, weilder of the great sword of starstone Hello, welcome to the wiki. I hope to be helpful to you, so if you need any help ask me. Are you Ozzie as in Osbourne, or are you the Ozzie from Chrono Trigger? Can I call you Oz? --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 21:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ozzie as in me nayme, Olivia, an yesh yu can callsh me Oz Ozzie Wolf-bane 14:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hoi Ozzie! thankee fer signin' me friends list, I'm glad to have ye as mah friend, well talk to ye later!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 20:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice story on er page, now trie writen that in yer blog!!! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAH! sorry, I felt wierd I'm Silverfalcon Pikehawk, but everyone calls me Silver, I have a ton of fan fics(only five are truly started)and if you would take the time to read themm, I would be greatly gladdened,also, try reading my pge(I say try, cuase it is long) Yeehahaah, well, see yer eround--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks fer signin me user pageLorgo galedeep 23:58, March 22, 2010 (UTC) "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" XD --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 02:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) "Beacause because because becauaaaaase! of all the wonderfull thingsh ah doesh!!" YEAHEAHEAHEAHEAHEA ah'll get ye nexsht tyme me pretty! Ozzie Wolf-bane Weilder of the sword of starstone I tink dat I 'ave a creature dat you vould like ter meet. I don't fink ye've met Gralmag yet, a've yew? He's a wolf, too. --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 23:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) hurrzarr?! anoder wolf eh? ah'll harve tae lookit that! Ozzie Wolf-bane Weilder of the sword of starstone Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC)